Le petit garçon aux allumettes
by Chibi-Alchemist
Summary: Voici une légère adaptation du comte d'Andersen "la petite fille aux allumettes ".


Le petit garçon aux allumettes

Il faisait effroyablement froid ; il neigeait depuis le matin ; il faisait déjà sombre ; le soir approchait, le soir du dernier jour de l'année. Au milieu des rafales, par ce froid glacial, un pauvre petit garçon marchait dans la rue : il n'avait rien sur la tête, il était pieds nus. Lorsqu'il était sorti de chez lui le matin, il avait eu les vieilles chaussures de son cousin Dudley, beaucoup trop grandes pour lui. Aussi les perdit-il lorsqu'il eut à se sauver devant la bande de copains de son cousin; ses persecuteurs partis, il chercha longtemps après ses chaussures ; il les retrouva en train de finir de se consumer au coin d'une rue.

Voilà le malheureux enfant n'ayant plus rien pour abriter ses pauvres petits petons. Dans son vieux sweat, il portait des allumettes : il en tenait à la main un paquet. Mais, ce jour, la veille du nouvel an, tout le monde était affairé ; par cet affreux temps, personne ne s'arrêtait pour considérer l'air suppliant du petit garçon qui faisait pitié. La journée finissait, et il n'avait pas encore vendu un seul paquet d'allumettes. Tremblant de froid et de faim, il se traînait de rue en rue.

Des flocons de neige couvraient sa chevelure brune

indiscipliné. De toutes les fenêtres brillaient des lumières : de presque toutes les maisons sortait une délicieuse odeur, celle de l'oie, qu'on rôtissait pour le festin du soir : c'était la Saint-Sylvestre. Cela, oui, cela lui faisait arrêter ses pas errants.

Enfin, après avoir une dernière fois offert en vain son paquet d'allumettes, l'enfant aperçoit une encoignure entre deux maisons, dont l'une dépassait un peu l'autre. Harassée, il s'y assied et s'y blottit, tirant à lui ses petits pieds : mais il grelotte et frissonne encore plus qu'avant et cependant il n'ose rentrer chez lui. Il n'y rapporterait pas la plus petite monnaie, et son oncle le battrait.

L'enfant avait ses petites menottes toutes transies.»Si je prenais une allumette, se dit-il, une seule pour réchauffer mes doigts ?» C'est ce qu'il fit. Quelle flamme merveilleuse c'était ! Il sembla tout à coup au petit garçon qu'il se trouvait devant un grand poêle en fonte, décoré d'ornements en cuivre. Le petit allait étendre ses pieds pour les réchauffer, lorsque la petite flamme s'éteignit brusquement : le poêle disparut, et l'enfant restait là, tenant en main un petit morceau de bois à moitié brûlé.

Il frotta une seconde allumette : la lueur se projetait sur la muraille qui devint transparente. Derrière, la table était mise : elle était couverte d'une belle nappe blanche, sur laquelle brillait une superbe vaisselle de porcelaine. Au milieu, s'étalait une magnifique oie rôtie, entourée de compote de pommes : et voilà que la bête se met en mouvement et, avec un couteau et une fourchette fixés dans sa poitrine, vient se présenter devant le pauvre petit. Et puis plus rien : la flamme s'éteint.

L'enfant prend une troisième allumette, et il se voit transporté près d'un arbre de Noël, splendide. Sur ses branches vertes, brillaient mille bougies de couleurs : de tous côtés, pendait une foule de merveilles. Le petit étendit la main pour saisir la moins belle : l'allumette s'éteint. L'arbre semble monter vers le ciel et ses bougies deviennent des étoiles : il y en a une qui se détache et qui redescend vers la terre, laissant une traînée de feu.

«Voilà quelqu'un qui va mourir» se dit Harry. Sa maman, le seul être qui l'avait aimée et chérie, et qui était morte il y avait longtemps, lui avait dit que lorsqu'on voit une étoile qui file, d'un autre côté une âme monte vers le paradis. Il frotta encore une allumette : une grande clarté se répandit et, devant l'enfant, se tenait sa mére.

-Maman, s'écria Harry, maman, emmène-moi. Oh ! tu vas me quitter quand l'allumette sera éteinte : tu t'évanouiras comme le poêle si chaud, le superbe rôti d'oie, le splendide arbre de Noël. Reste, je te prie, ou emporte-moi.

Et l'enfant alluma une nouvelle allumette, et puis une autre, et enfin tout le paquet, pour voir sa maman le plus longtemps possible. La maman prit le petit dans ses bras et elle le porta bien haut, en un lieu où il n'y avait plus ni de froid, ni de faim, ni de chagrin : c'était devant le trône de Dieu.

Le lendemain matin, cependant, les passants trouvèrent dans l'encoignure le corps de l'enfant; ses joues étaient rouges, il semblait sourire ; il était mort de froid, pendant la nuit qui avait apporté à tant d'autres des joies et des tenait dans sa petite main, toute raidie, les restes brûlés d'un paquet d'allumettes.


End file.
